Séjour chez les moldus
by E. Bisounours
Summary: Les 7e années font un "stage" chez les moldus. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une sorcière du nom de J.K R à écrit l'histoire d'HP, et que malgré leur changement de nom et d'apparence, deux moldus découvrent leur identité? Slash HPDM.
1. Prologue

**Séjour chez les Moldus.**

_**Disclaimer :** On remercie J.K Rowling pour tout ce beau monde qui lui appartient !_

_**Note :** Bonjour ! C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez indulgents ( : Cette fiction comporte des relations homosexuelles, ceux qui n'aiment pas, veuillez partir s'il vous plait._

**PROLOGUE**

Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, s'avança et réclama le silence. Il regarda avec attention les quatre tables représentant les différentes maisons.

« - Chers élèves de 7ème année, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard et moi-même, avons décidé qu'un voyage sera organisé afin de réunir les différentes maisons. Il y aura plusieurs groupes, choisis avec mes soins. Je les annoncerai ce soir. En attendant, allez tous préparer vos valises, nous venons d'envoyer un hiboux à chacun de vos parents. Oh et j'oubliais, votre voyage se passera dans une école moldu !»

Et c'est avec malice que le vieil homme se rassit, laissant les Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, commenter cette annonce aussi excitante qu'effrayante.

**POV Harry**

Un voyage chez les moldus ? C'est quoi cette idée encore? En face de moi, Hermione rayonne de joie, elle se lève soudainement et nous entraine dans les dortoirs, nous ordonnant – Ron et moi – de faire immédiatement nos bagages. Et comme nous tenons à la vie, c'est ce que nous faisons.

« - Dis Harry, à ton avis, il la tient d'où cette idée ?

- J'en ai aucune idée Ron ! Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, je pense qu'on devrait tout simplement en profiter pour nous détendre !

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Mon meilleur ami me sourit. Nous nous dépêchons de finir de ranger nos affaires, et nous descendons dans la salle commune, où Hermione nous attend déjà.

**POV Draco**

Hors de question ! Il est hors de question que j'aille faire une sorte de.. Stage chez les moldus ! Mes amis sont du même avis. Et alors que les autres tables se vident, nous restons tranquillement assis. La grande salle est maintenant presque vide, Severus se dirige vers nous, et j'ose espérer qu'il va nous dire que nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on..

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Tout le monde est déjà partit se préparer, alors allez y aussi ! Et non Draco, on ne discute pas, c'est un ordre de votre directeur de maison. »

Oulah, c'est qu'il a l'air énervé le petit Snape ! Nous nous levons et sortons de la salle, en direction de notre salle commune, sans pour autant nous presser. A mes côtés, il y a Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Je crois que vu de l'extérieur, nos visages donnent l'expression « Je suis énervé alors si vous me parlez je vous avada ! » parce que tous les élèves que l'on croise ont un mouvement de recul lorsque nous passons près d'eux. Mais bon que voulez-vous, on est des Serpentard !

« - On a intérêt d'être tous dans le même groupe !

- Oh, félicitations Pansy, pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord et que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent !

- Je t'emmerde Dray ! »

J'ai un petit sourire amusé, mais je ne voudrais pas exploser de rire en plein dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ça nuirait à mon image ! Bref, étant donné que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous faisons nos valises, tout en soupirant.

**POV Général**

Le soir enfin arrivé, et les 7ème années tous réunis, Dumbledore put enfin annoncer les groupes. Chacun étant composé de huit membres.

« - Premier groupe Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Cho Chang et Terry Boot. »

Ceux qui viennent d'être appelés se mettent ensemble et quittent le château, afin de déjà se diriger vers le Poudlard express. Plusieurs groupes passèrent, mélangeant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard, ou encore Poufsouffle et Serpentard, mais aucun encore n'avait réuni les deux maisons rivales. Evidemment, ce groupe arriva malgré tout.

« - Neuvième groupe ; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et Draco Malfoy. »

Un grand silence se fit, tandis que les deux petits groupes – réunis en un – sortirent de la grande salle, tout en se jetant des regards noirs. Mais pourtant, aucun n'osa protester.

**POV Draco**

Potter, on a osé me mettre avec Potter ! C'est un crime ! Pansy et Blaise ne font que de me répéter qu'au moins on est tous les quatre, et Théodore ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Et moi, assis dans le compartiment réservé au 9ème groupe, je soupire. Les Bouffondors viennent d'entrer et s'asseyent en face de nous. Attendez.. Il y 'a quelque chose qui cloche avec Potter.. Mais je ne vois pas quoi. Je fronce les sourcils et il me regarde un court instant, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Weasel. J'ai trouvé ! Il m'ignore ! Potter m'ignore ! Ah non, qu'il ne vienne pas gâcher mon seul plaisir en m'ignorant !

« - Alors Potter, je suis sûr que tu es content d'aller chez tes petits copains moldus. Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller voir ta famille non ? Je suis sûr qu'ils meurent d'envie de te voir ! Ah oui c'est vrai.. Tes parents sont morts. »

Je fis un petit sourire sadique. Mais lui, il ne dit rien. Je sens que je vais m'énerver.. A quoi il joue Saint Potty là ? Granger se retourne et me répond à sa place.

« - Ecoute Malfoy, ça ne marche plus tes pics à deux balles ! Je te rappelle que vous avez tous les quatre été des espions pour l'ordre, alors vous aurez beau dire n'importe quoi, on sait que vous êtes du 'bon côté' et cela ne sert donc à rien de nous disputer avec vous. »

J'hausse un sourcil, puis détourne mon regard, agacé. Je regarde par la vitre, et essaye de penser à autre chose qu'un certain brun à lunettes.

**POV Harry**

C'est étrangement calme.. Depuis qu'Hermione à gentiment expliqué à Malfoy que je ne lui répondrais pas, celui-ci a fini par trouver une autre occupation. C'est à dire.. Contempler le paysage. *Blasé* Non sérieux, on l'a déjà vu des centaines de fois ! Je vois pas pourquoi il le regarde encore ! Hermione lit, comme d'habitude, et apparemment, Nott aussi. Parkinson et Zabini ne disent plus rien, se jetant parfois des regards comme si ils étaient inquiets. Ron et Seamus parlent – encore – de Quidditch. Et moi.. Ben vous le savez, moi je suis en train de commenter ce que les autres font !

Nous presque sommes arrivés. Hermione sort de sa poche un parchemin sur lequel est indiqué plusieurs informations. Première étape importante : Il nous est indiqué qu'il faut changer de nom, tout en gardant nos initiales. Mais pourquoi donc faut-il changer nos noms ? C'est ridicule ! On se concerte tous pour choisir nos pseudonymes. C'est la première fois que l'on parle avec les Serpentard sans que cela finisse en bagarre. Et bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas. On a enfin trouvé comment on s'appellerait.

« - Henry Peterson. »

Oui bon je sais, j'aurais pu trouver plus original, mais bon, j'ai pas d'inspiration moi !

« - Helen Groove.

- Ryan Watson.

- Sam Forest.

- Prudence Polis.

- Blaine Zafar.

- Tommy Neureng.

- Devon Mallory. »

Je soupire, deuxième étape, changer d'apparence. Pour cela, le directeur nous a donné des bracelets – invisibles à l'œil moldu – qui modifierons notre apparence. Il est écrit que la seule chose que l'on gardera seront nos yeux. Je prends le collier qu'Hermione – enfin Helen – me tend et j'attends que la transformation se fasse.

**POV Draco**

J'y crois pas, Potter est.. Potter est.. Enfin Peterson.. J'ai presque envie de dire beau mais.. Comment ça je viens de le dire ? Roh, silence, laissez-moi l'observer en paix. Il a des cheveux châtains, un peu long sans trop l'être non plus, mais qui restent tout de même un peu ébouriffés. Ses yeux sont toujours magnifiquement verts, et il a légèrement grandit. Attendez.. Magnifiques ? J'ai associé cet adjectif avec le balafré ? De tout manière, ce n'est pas vraiment lui, mais juste l'apparence du collier..

Hermione Granger, ou Helen Groove est une grande brune, les cheveux lisses lui arrivant au bas du dos. Ronald.. Ryan Watson est blond, les cheveux courts, et est un peu plus petit qu'avant. Attendez.. Weasel n'est plus roux ! Ça vaut bien une photo ça ! Mais dommage, je n'ai pas d'appareil.. Sam Forest est tout le contraire de Ryan. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et a légèrement grandit.

Venons-en à mes amis. Pansy, alias Prudence Polis, est devenue rousse. Ne vous moquez pas ! Cela m'étonne moi-même mais c'est une belle rousse. Ses cheveux lui arrivent au niveau des épaules. Et elle n'a pas de taches de rousseur ! Enfin juste un peu, mais elles ne se voient quasiment pas. Bon maintenant, elle fait la gueule, mais après tout, ça nous fera un peu de calme. Blaine Zafar n'est plus métisse. Cela fait bizard.. Mais il a tout de même la peau un peu mat. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun clair, et ne vont pas plus loin que sa nuque. Tommy Neureng est toujours blond, il a les cheveux long, lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Mais malgré tout, il reste de taille moyenne.

Quant à moi, je suis brun. Oh Salazard, je n'ai plus les cheveux blond pâles ! Mais j'ai gardé ma peau de porcelaine et mes superbes yeux gris. Je dirais que je fais la même taille que Peterson. Ou peut-être me dépasse-t-il d'un ou deux centimètres. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis magnifique. Si, je vous assure ! Groove s'apprête à lire la troisième étape, nous l'écoutons donc tous attentivement. Cependant, c'est plus une note qu'une étape..

« Mes chers élèves, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous demande tous ces changements.. Alors avant que vous ne procédiez à la dernière étape, je vais vous expliquer. Une sorcière du nom de J.K Rowling m'a demandé une faveur. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails, mais avec mon accord et celui du ministère, elle a eu la permission d'écrire l'histoire d'Harry Potter dans le monde moldu. Cependant, ses livres ont connus un grand succès et ils ont fait une adaptation en film. Ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un film, vous apprendrez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pour ça qu'il est capital que vous changiez de nom et d'apparence. A présent, passons à la dernière étape. Vous commencez les cours demain, tout est prévu, sauf une chose. Je vous demande d'aller faire les boutiques, afin de vous acheter des habits moldus ! Ah, et si quelqu'un pouvait me ramener des bonbons au citron.. A. Dumbledore. »

On se regarde tous. Comment ça quelqu'un a écrit la vie de Potter ? Avec nous tous dedans ? Mais c'est de la violation de vie privée ça ! Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de protester, que Granger nous entraine dans une rue pleine de.. Magasins ? Non mais franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Dès que l'on rentre, je porte plainte ! Oh mais.. Tiens.. Elle est pas mal cette chemise..

« -Eh Groove, attend, j'aimerais rentrer là ! »

* * *

><p>E. Bisounours : Voili voilaa !<p>

Draco : C'est moi ou ton prologue est complétement nul.. ?

E. Bisounours : ...

Harry : Soit pas méchant comme ça Dray !

Draco : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça toi !

Blaise : Mais voyons, Dray chéri, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses, c'est tellemeeeent mignon !

Draco : Zabini !

Pansy : Quelqu'un a vu Théo ?

Ron : Il parle avec Hermione et Seamus.

Draco : Il sympathise avec l'ennemi ? Aaaaaargh !

Harry : De un il a dit parler et pas sympathiser, et de deux je te rappel que-

E. Bisounours : Oui oui on sait, vous allez finir ensemble, vous marier, faire des gosses et finir votre vie ensemble comme des petits vieux on sait ! Enfin non, vous allez peut être pas finir comme ça, qui sait.. *sourire sadique*

Blaise : *toussote* Pansy, Ron, on y va ?

Harry : Euuh je sais pas toi mais moi elle me fait peur, j'y vais aussi..

Draco : Pfff vous avez peur de rien, vous êtes nuls..

E. Bisounours : *pense à voix haute* Oui c'est , une guillotine..

Draco : ... ATTENDEZ MOI !

E. Bisounours : Oh, ils sont déjà tous partis ? J'aime bien leur faire peur, niark niark ! Bref, vous en avez pensé quoi vous ? Une petite review ferait pas de mal, mais si vous voulez pas, c'est pas grave hein.. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite, sûrement le weekend end prochain ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter one

_**Disclaimer :**__ Merci encore à JKR, tout lui appartient ! (Excepté Mélinda et Gabriel qui sont A MOI :D)_

_**Note :**__ Et voilà la suite, comme prévue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir !_

_**Rappel :**__ Henry Peterson : Harry ; Helen Groove : Hermione ; Ryan Watson : Ron ; Sam Forest : Seamus ; Prudence Polis : Pansy ; Blaine Zafar : Blaise ; Tommy Neureng : Théodore ; & Devon Mallory : Draco._

**CHAPITRE 1.**

**POV Draco**

Nous venons de finir les magasins. Suivant une carte qu'on nous avait donné, nous nous rendons à l'endroit où nous logerons. Franchement, toutes ces machines qui vont et viennent et qui manquent à chaque fois de nous écraser, ce n'est pas drôle. Des voitures ? Mais oui, bien sûr, je le savais. Bref. Nous arrivons devant une maison beige. La porte d'entrée est grande, en bois clair. Nous entrons et visitons la maison. Arrivés aux chambres, nous nous apercevons qu'il y en a 4, soit une chambre pour deux. La répartition est très rapide. Pansy et Granger se mettent ensemble, vu que ce sont les seules filles. Potter et Weasley à côté. En face, il y a Blaise et moi. Et dans la suivante, Théo et Finnigan. Cela me semble correct. Chacun s'installe et on se rejoint ensuite en bas. Nous avons un elfe de maison, Lyra. Granger semble agacée, mais elle ne dit rien. Nous mangeons, en silence. Enfin pas tout à fait. On va dire que ce sont Finnigan et Blaise qui font la conversation. Plus tard, on retourne dans nos chambres, et je sens d'avance que je vais avoir une longue conversation avec mon voisin de lit.

« -Tu n'étais pas très bavard ce soir. me dit-il.

-Je suis fatigué Blaise, laisse-moi dormir.

-Non. »

Il vient s'assoir sur mon lit et je grimace de mécontentement. Malgré cela, je lui fait une plus grande place, et il me fait un grand sourire.

« -Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est qu'il y a trop de Gryffondor ici !

-Tu mens, je sais que ça ne te pose plus de problèmes. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai remarqué que tu es étrange ces derniers temps.. C'est depuis que Pansy nous as dit qu'elle était lesbienne ?

-Non ! ..Bien sûr que non, c'est mon amie, je ne vois pas ce que ça change concernant notre relation. »

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est parce que j'ai eu une conversation avec elle et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay ! Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrais.. Et puis, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais.. Je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée.. Il me regarde l'air pensif et retourne sans un bruit sur son lit. Il éteint la lumière et s'endort presque aussitôt. Je reste assis sans bouger, avant de m'allonger à mon tour. J'avoue que parfois, j'ai du mal à le suivre..

**POV Harry**

Ron dort. Ron ronfle. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis sorti avec Dean. Puis il est sorti avec Seamus. Ron a été le suivant. Et puis il est sorti avec nous trois en même temps. On l'a découvert, on ne lui parle plus. Mais même parfois, entre nous trois, c'est tendu. On en a souffert. Ginny aussi a souffert, quand elle a su qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec moi. Mais je l'aime comme une sœur, et c'est le plus important. J'ai peur. Toute ma vie, enfin depuis mes onze ans, je ne vis que pour tuer Voldemort. Et maintenant que c'est fait, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hermione me comprend. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais je la crois. Elle aussi a mal. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Ron. J'espère qu'elle trouvera bientôt un mec qui saura bien s'occuper d'elle. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour ça, mais dernièrement elle s'est encore plus renfermée dans ses livres que d'habitude. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais pourtant c'est le cas. Et moi, ce soir encore, je vais m'endormir en pensant à la personne que j'aime. Une personne que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, sauf à ma meilleure amie. De toute façon elle l'aurait deviné toute seule. Cette personne, ce mec, m'obsède de plus en plus chaque jour. J'en deviens malade. Cette personne, ce mec, représente l'inaccessible pour moi. Et jamais je ne me risquerais à faire le premier pas. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Alors cette nuit encore, je vais rêver de lui. De ses soyeux cheveux blonds et de ses magnifiques orbes grises. Parce que oui, moi Harry Potter, je suis tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

**POV Pansy**

Le réveil de Granger sonne. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se réveille aussi tôt ? Ah oui c'est vrai, les cours.. Je me lève, la saluant brièvement. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je prends ma douche en dix minutes et m'habille. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me maquille, afin de cacher mes cernes. Hier soir encore, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Je ne sais même pas à quoi c'est du. J'entends Granger me demander quand est-ce que j'ai fini, alors je sors. Je lui fait un petit sourire et descend dans la cuisine. Blaise et Draco y sont déjà, ainsi que Potter. Je les salue et m'installe afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans une école moldu. J'aurais préféré rester à Poudlard, pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste là-bas.

**POV Seamus**

Les premiers rayons du soleil m'éblouissent et je me réveille en sursaut. Une fois de plus j'ai rêvé de Dean. Quand est-ce que cela cessera-t-il ? Je me redresse et observe la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Ah oui c'est vrai, le séjour chez les moldus. A ma gauche, Théodore Nott est encore endormit. Je regarde l'heure, il est 07:27. J'écarquille les yeux et saute de mon lit. Je me prépare le plus vite possible, et quand je ressors de la salle de bain, le Serpentard dort encore. Je soupire et m'approche de son lit.

« -Nott, on est en retard, lève-toi. »

Aucune réponse. J'essaye plusieurs fois mais rien. Je lui pose une main sur son épaule et cri légèrement :

« -Théodore Nott !

-Ne me frappez pas, je suis levé ! »

Je le regarde, hébété. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par frapper ? Malfoy et Zabini s'amuseraient-t-ils à cela ? Non je ne pense pas. Il regarde autour de lui. Il m'avait répondu instinctivement, comme s'il y était habitué. Son regard apeuré se posa sur moi et il se détendit.

« -Finnigan.

-Nott.. On est en retard, dépêche-toi. Il est 07:45.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

J'hoche la tête et je sors. C'était quoi ça, à l'instant ? Je ne pourrais pas décrire cette situation tellement elle était étrange. Je rentre dans la cuisine. Il sont tous là, et ici aussi l'ambiance est bizarre. Blaise me salue, je fais de même, et tache d'être moins tendu. Il est sympa, Blaise. Mais un peu spécial tout de même. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Nott est prêt. Il ne prend pas la peine de manger, et on part en cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..

**POV Mélinda**

Je sors de chez moi, et j'aperçois mon meilleur ami qui m'attend. Je lui sourit et le salue. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Huit étudiants arrivent dans notre lycée et y passeront quelques jours. Je suis vraiment excitée, je me demande comment ils sont. Je tourne la tête vers Gabriel. Lui aussi à l'air impatient. Il faut dire que d'habitude il ne se passe pas grand-chose par ici.. Arrivés en classe, on se met à côté, au fond, comme d'habitude. Le prof, nous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit les nouveaux arrivants. Deux filles et quatre garçons. Certains ont l'air fiers, alors que d'autre paraissent gênés. Ils sont fascinants. Je vous assure ! Je sais que c'est bizard de dire ça mais.. Je sens qu'ils ont quelque chose de spécial. Gabriel me prend la main et la serre légèrement. Il est muet, mais nous nous comprenons. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.. Ils s'installent juste derrière et à côté de nous . D'habitude, personne ne vient au fond. Personne ne se met à proximité de nous. Parce qu'ils nous trouves bizard. Parce que Gabriel est muet, et parce que je parle trop. Parce qu'on a des beaucoup trop de principes. Parce qu'on a une vision différente de celle des autres. Et aussi parce que notre imagination est trop développée. Pour toutes ces raisons, et d'autres encore, personne ne nous parle. Mais cela ne nous dérange pas, on est bien juste tous les deux. Et puis, ça a toujours été comme ça de toute façon.

**POV Harry**

Cela me fait bizard de retourner à des cours normaux. Je veux dire, mathématiques, physique, histoire, tout ça quoi.. Je suis assis à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux mi- longs, châtain. Et ce qui me frappe, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont verts. Pas d'un vert émeraude comme les miens, mais d'un vert pâle. Ses yeux sont hypnotisants. On y voit également une pointe de gris et une de marron. Il remarque que je l'observe et se tourne vers moi. Il attrape la main de la fille à côté de lui. Elle, elle à de longs cheveux noirs. Ils sont très longs en fait, ils lui arrivent au bas du dos. Ses yeux sont d'un marron clair, couleur noisette, avec un peu de vert aussi. Elle me dévisage et fronce les sourcils. Je rougis légèrement et je la vois sourire.

« -Tu as des yeux magnifiques. me dit-elle.

-Oh, et bien.. euh.. Merci.. bégayais-je.

-Oui, ils sont vraiment très beaux. Tu es d'accord avec moi Gabriel ? Oui, tu es d'accord. Verts émeraudes. Comme ceux d'Harry Potter et Lily Evans. »

Je retiens mon souffle. Mes amis aussi. Le garçon, Gabriel, prend un stylo et un calepin. Je le vois écrire.

_Oui, mais si tu regardes bien, ils ont tous les yeux d'un personnage d'HP. Et puis arrête d'être toujours fascinée par des yeux !_

La fille rigole. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'elle a toujours été comme ça, et il approuve, souriant, mais ne disant toujours rien. Elle se tourne alors vers moi.

« -Excuse-moi.. Je m'appelle Mélinda. Mélinda Radcliffe. Et lui c'est Gabriel Phelps. Il est muet. Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Je suis Henry Peterson, et voici Helen Groove, Ryan Watson et Sam Forest. Oh et eux ce sont Prudence Polis, Blaine Zafar, Tommy Neureng et Devon Mallory.

-Devon à les mêmes yeux que Draco Malfoy. Aïe, pas la peine de me frapper Gabe, j'ai compris, j'arrête avec les yeux ! »

Je suis tendu, Draco et les autres aussi. C'est normal après tout, Mélinda ne fait que de nous comparer avec nos véritables apparences. Etrangement, seule Hermione reste calme. Elle lui sourit et engage une conversation avec elle.

« -Tu es une fan d'Harry Potter ? commença-t-elle.

-Cela dépend de ce que tu veux dire. Tu parles d'Harry Potter lui-même ou du monde sorcier que J.K Rowling a inventé ? demanda Mélinda.

-Et bien.. Je ne sais pas, les deux ?

-Je dirais.. Je dirais que oui, je suis fan de ce monde. Je suis fascinée par cet univers. Et crois-moi ou non, mais je suis persuadée qu'il existe. Peut-être est-ce simplement moi qui ait une imagination trop grande, mais j'y crois. C'est tellement.. Magique en fait. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Quand à Harry, je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je veux dire.. Etre fan de quelqu'un c'est quoi exactement ? L'admirer pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait ? Ou bien crier comme une groupie dès que l'on voit cette personne ? Parce que dans le deuxième cas, je dirais non. Non, parce que je pense qu'Harry Potter est une personne comme les autres. Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de fans ou truc de ce genre, mais juste d'amis. Et surtout d'une famille. Mais par contre.. je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le voyais pas du tout avec Ginny. Je l'aime bien hein, mais je ne les voyait pas ensemble.. En fait, il y a pleins de couples que J.K Rowling à fait avec lesquels je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais bon, on ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarde au moment où elle me dit ça. Hermione acquiesce, réfléchissant à tout ce que l'adolescente venait de lui dire. Plus personne ne parlait. Les professeurs avaient une réunion cet après-midi, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons plus cours de la journée. Mélinda et Gabriel nous proposent de passer l'après-midi avec eux. Hermione, Blaise, Draco et moi acceptons. Quant aux autres, ils ont tous quelque chose d'autre à faire. Parkinson veut absolument tenter de battre Ron aux échecs, Nott dit qu'il a un livre à finir, et Seamus.. Seamus on ne sait pas. Il a simplement dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Ils rentrent donc à la maison, et nous on suit nos deux nouveaux amis. Ils se tiennent la main, ils sont mignons. Je me demande s'ils sortent ensemble. Mais je ne pense pas, ils ont plutôt l'air comme frère et sœur.

**POV Draco**

Cette fille est bizard. Elle est dangereuse. Elle a un sérieux problème. Non mais je suis sérieux, cette fille est vraiment bizard ! Déjà, qu'elle arrête avec son délire sur les yeux, c'est carrément flippant ! Ensuite, si elle pouvait arrêter de nous fixer franchement quand elle nous parle. Clac donne l'impression qu'elle veut voir ton âme. C'est vraiment stressant ! Cela fait maintenant quelques temps que personne ne dit rien. Mais elle, elle brise le silence.

« -Et toi alors Helen, tu es fan d'Harry Potter ?

-Oh je.. En fait.. Je.. Oui enfin non mais.. Comment dire..

-Très élégant. C que Groove voulait dire, c'est que nous connaissons ce monde sûrement mieux que n'importe qui. répondis-je à sa place.

-N'importe qui, vraiment ? Echangeons nos points de vue sur les personnages. J'aimerais savoir quel genre de personne vous êtes. »

Elle fait flipper, je vous l'avais dit !

« -Que pensez-vous de.. Severus Snape ? On fait un tour du cercle, on commence par Helen, ensuite Blaine, Devon puis Henry ? Je prends ça pour un oui.. Alors ?

-Je pense.. Non en fait je ne pense pas vraiment. Disons que Snape est un méchant gentil. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec lui.. Mais il a été un élément capital dans la guerre. Alors je pense qu'on doit.. Enfin que les sorciers lui doivent du respect. Beaucoup de respect.

-Je suis du même avis qu'Helen. Severus Snape est quelqu'un de très fier et très réservé. Mais il sait toujours ce qu'il fait et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Personnellement, j'admire Severus. Je pense que.. Trop peu de personnes savent qui il est réellement. Et c'est regrettable.

-Severus Snape est vraiment courageux. L'amour.. L'amour qu'il portait à Lily était magnifique. Il a fait tellement de choses pour Harry, alors que celui-ci le soupçonnait toujours de vouloir le tuer.. »

Je regardais Potter parler. Il avait l'air triste. Enfin pas vraiment triste non, mais plutôt nostalgique. Mélinda Radcliffe était dans ses pensées. Elle donnait l'ai d'analyser tout ce qu'on avait dit. Enfin, elle nous regarda tour à tour, et déclara :

« -J'aime bien votre façon de voir les choses. Il est clair que Severus est un grand homme. C'est si beau, d'être guidé par l'amour. dit-elle rêveuse. Mais à présent, j'aimerais vous poser une deuxième question.. C'est une question du même genre, un peu plus compliqué peut-être.. Il faut simplement le voir de différentes manières.. Qu'en est-il de Draco Malfoy ? »

Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage, je vais savoir ce que Granger et Potter pensent de moi. Mais avant qu'ils ne prennent la parole, la brune ajoute :

« -Parce que vous voyez, moi je suis persuadée qu'il aurait été dans le bon camp, s'il avait eu le choix. Je suis persuadée qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Seulement, il a du suivre son père chez Voldemort c'est tout.. Et puis son parrain, Snape, c'est dommage qu'il soit mort. C'est comme Fred dailleurs.. Et bien sûr Albus. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? A ce que je sache, ils sont vivants non ? Et puis j'ai été du bon côté ! Granger nous fait discrètement signe qu'elle nous expliquera plus tard. Elle prend ensuite la parole pour répondre à la question précédente.

« -Pour en revenir à ta question Mélinda.. Et bien.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Draco Malfoy n'est pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus, mais je ne le déteste pas non plus.

-Draco Malfoy, le grand, le seul, l'unique ! ironisa Blaise. Et bien.. C'est sûr que c'est quelqu'un de particulièrement prétentieux. Il est rusé, il a du charme, et il n'hésite pas à s'en servie dès qu'il en a besoin ! Mais en réalité, Draco n'est qu'un gentil petit Poufsouffle. Je suis sûr que quand il dort il a les joues légèrement rougies et la tête d'un gros bébé.

-EH ! Je n suis pas d'accord ! protestais-je. Un Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'être un bébé, et encore moins d'un Poufsouffle ! Draco Malfoy est.. est.. bon d'accord, c'est un petit con prétentieux mais c'est quelqu'un de bien !

-Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien.. souffla Potter, l'air absent. Draco Malfoy à beau être un connard infini, c'est sûrement l'une des personnes les plus forte que connaisse. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'il montre à tout le monde, Draco est aussi capable de ressentir des sentiments. Il lui arrive de sourire sincèrement quand il est avec ses amis. Et puis de pleurer aussi. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr. »

Un gros blanc règne alors. J'ai du mal à digérer tout ça.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le survivant déballe tout un tas de trucs comme ça sur moi.. Je crois même que je rougis. Non, un Malfoy ne rougit pas ! Et pourtant..

« -Devon, pourquoi tu rougis ? »

AAAAAAAAAAARGHH ! Mélinda, je la déteste je la déteste ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Maintenant tout le monde me regarde l'air amusé, et je rougi encore plus ! Même Potter se moque de moi. Nos regards se croisent, et il me sourit. Pas moqueusement comme je le croyais, mais tendrement. Comment ça tendrement ? Euuuuuh je crois que j'ai un problème là !

E. Bisounours : Pas de blabla avec les persos cette fois-ci désolée ! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Peut être un peu trop précipité non ? Laissez une review pour me donenr votre avis ( : On se revoit la semain prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous.


	3. Chapter two

_**Disclaimer :**_ Merci à JK Rowling, à qui appartient tout ce beau monde – excepté Mélinda t Gabriel qui sont de ma création.

_**Note :**_ Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ( : J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

**CHAPITRE 2.**

**POV Seamus**

Je venais de quitter Harry et les autres, et avais fait une petite balade dans la rue voisine, attendant que tous soient occupés à leurs activités. Je rentrais donc enfin à la maison, le plus discrètement possible. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un long couloir, dans lequel il y avait 4 portes. La première à droite, la cuisine. La seconde la salle à manger. En face de celle-ci le salon. Et enfin la bibliothèque. Je souris à cette dernière pensée. Parfois, je me demande si Dumbledore n'a pas fait rajouter cette pièce spécialement pour Hermione. J'entends des rires. Ce sont ceux de Ron et Parkinson, installés dans le salon. L'escalier menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain étant juste à ma droite, je me dépêche de monter, faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'entre dans ma chambre, enfin je voulais y entrer plutôt. J'entrouvre la porte et reste sur le seuil, émerveillé. Si vous étiez à ma place, vous aurez eu la même réaction, je vous assure ! Dans mon champ de vision, Théodore Nott danse. Il danse comme il respire, comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.. C'est peut être le cas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est magnifique. Je m'appuie légèrement contre la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvre en grand, me faisant tomber par terre sous la surprise. Nott s'arrête brutalement et me fusille du regard.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'espionnais pas ? ironisa-t-il.

-Non.. Enfin si mais.. Ce n'était pas mon but. C'est juste.. Tu danses depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne danse pas.

-Hein. Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si tu danses, et c'est même magnifique !

-Je te dire que je ne dansais pas. Je n'ai jamais dansé et je ne danserais jamais. C'est bien clair ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-C'est clair. »

Je baisse la tête, rougissant légèrement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rougis. Je relève mon regard et vois le Serpentard allongé sur mon lit, un bras cachant ses yeux. Et en bon Gryffondor que je suis, je souffle pour me donner du courage et vais m'allonger à côté de lui. Il ne bouge pas, il a simplement arrêté de respirer. J'attends. Il n'a toujours pas repris son souffle. Je ferme les yeux.

« -Tu vas manquer d'air si tu continues. lui fis-je remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Finnigan ? Et bouge de là, tu me gènes.

-Je te signale que c'est mon lit Nott. »

Il y a un gros blanc. Puis il se relève, mais s'assoit tout de même au pied de mon lit. Je reste à ma place et soupire.

« -Tu te fais frapper Théo ? »

Ma question est directe au moins. Je remarque que je l'ai appelé Théo et je rougis encore une fois. Je le regarde, m'asseyant au bout du lit pour être plus proche de lui. Il serre les dents, ça se voit.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. cracha-t-il.

-Ce matin, tu m'as dit de ne pas te frapper, alors que je venais seulement pour te réveiller.

-J'ai.. Fait un cauchemar c'est tout.

-Justement, qui te frappait dans ton cauchemar ?

-..Les Carrow. dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et hochant discrètement la tête, comme si il voulait s'en persuader lui-même.

-Te moque pas de moi Nott. Alors, qui ? »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il me regarde, d'un air hautain. Puis il soupire et fait une grimace - pas très digne d'un Serpentard si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bien élevés que ça. Je lui jette un regard profond, cherchant à percer ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Il le sent et ça le dérange. Alors il tourne la poignée et me lance.

« -Mes parents. »

Puis il s'en va, claquant la porte derrière lui. J'avoue avoir un temps de réaction assez long. Je me précipite en haut de l'escalier, mais tout ce que je vois c'est la porte d'entrée se refermer. Alertés par le bruit, les deux joueurs d'échecs arrivent dans le couloir. Ils me jettent un regard interloqué et Ron prend la parole.

« -Ba Seamus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon vieux ?

-Rien. J'ai juste du.. L'énerver un petit peu. On s'est disputé au sujet.. Des lits.

-Des lits ? demanda Parkinson, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais.. Bon, on prépare le repas ? Les autres ne devraient plus trop tarder. »

Je rentre dans la cuisine, dos aux autres, et me mord la lèvre inférieur. Les lits. Quelle excuse débile franchement. J'espère juste que Nott aura la bonne idée de ne pas me contredire.

**POV Harry**

Cela fait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que nous sommes rentrés. Je m'entends assez bien avec Blaise, il est plutôt sympa en fin de compte. Nous attendons que Théodore rentre. Personne ne savait où il était allé. Il semblerait que quelque chose ait mal tourné avec Seamus. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, Nott vient d'arriver. Il s'avance dans la pièce, et on le regarde tous, sans rien dire. C'est finalement Seamus qui brisa le silence en se levant et déclarant qu'il était temps de passer à table. Nous prenons chacun place dans la salle à manger et Lyra nous apporte le repas, la moitié ayant été préparée par Seamus, Ron et Pansy. L'ambiance est tendue, bien plus qu'hier et ce matin. Mais comme on dit, quand il y a un problème, mieux vaut en parler directement ! Je me racle donc la gorge et prend la parole.

« -Alors.. C'est quoi cette histoire de lits ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est rien, Théodore et moi nous sommes juste disputés à propos des lits. Il n'y a rien de grave. répondit précipitamment Seamus, regardant son colocataire de chambre.

-Ah oui. C'est ça. Les lits. acquiesça ce dernier.

-Et donc.. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? continuais-je.

-Ce cher Seamus m'invitait à passer la nuit dans son lit, alors que moi je voulais qu'on la passe dans le mien. répondit Théo très sérieusement. »

Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris.. Personne n'ose rien dire, et nous nous regardons tous les uns après les autres, choqués. J'observe ensuite Seamus, qui semble vert de rage, mais qui pourtant à les joues légèrement rosies. C'est alors que Nott explose de rire. C'est un rire franc, un vrai rire. Même ses amis écarquillent les yeux. Puis Draco lui fit un sourire tendre. Oui, tendre.

« -Je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait un truc louche.. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu rire comme ça Théo. Ça fait du bien. »

Alors.. C'était pas vrai ? Ouf, je suis soulagé. Je regarde les quatre Serpentard, m'attardant un peu plus sur le blond pâle. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'il le remarque. Il hausse un sourcil, comme à son habitude, puis me fait un sourire sadique en coin. Un sourire qui fait peur. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pansy demande ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi. Je vois alors le sourire de Draco s'élargir et il répond.

« -Oh, pas grand-chose. On a juste appris que Potter trouvais que – je cite – je suis la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse et que je suis quelqu'un de bien. »

Je rougis. Ron s'étouffe avec un bout de pain, Hermione lui tape dans le dos avec un sourire compatissant. Quand à Seamus il rigole. Pourquoi il rigole lui d'ailleurs ? Et puis Malfoy était obligé de raconter ça ? Mon meilleur ami me demande si c'est vrai. Je me mord les lèvres, je ne sais pas mentir. J'hésite quoi lui répondre, lorsque je croise le regard amusé d'une certaine personne que j'ai envie de tuer. Ah, il veut jouer à ça ? Et bien on va jouer.

« -Oui Ron c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je me souviens très bien que Malfoy a fortement rougis à ce moment-là. dis-je, fier de ma réponse. »

C'est au tour de Draco de s'étouffer. En revanche, la réaction de ses amis n'est pas la même. Pansy hausse un sourcil puis lève les yeux au ciel. Théodore lui à l'air concentré dans sa contemplation de.. sa fourchette ? Quand à Blaise il me fait un clin d'œil. Pourquoi il me fait un clin d'œil ? Raaah, ça m'énerve, je ne comprends plus rien ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, la prochaine fois j'éviterais de sortir ce que je pense réellement du Serpentard par excellence. Ou je risque de définitivement me faire cramer. Le dit-Serpentard toussote pour attirer notre attention, et prend un air grave.

« -Parlons de choses sérieuses s'il vous plait. Nous avons un problème. Un très gros problème.

-Quel problème ? interrogea Pansy.

-Celui de Mélinda et Gabriel ! Enfin plus Mélinda mais bon.. »

Blaise soupire. Je le comprend. Déjà sur le chemin du retour, il ne faisait que d'en parler. Et maintenant, il repris sa tirade depuis le début.

« -Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous trouvez ça normal vous, qu'elle en sache autant sur nous ?

-Malfoy, c'est normal. Notre histoire a été écrite ! cria Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bon ok, prenons un autre exemple. Tenez.. AH ! Elle a dit – je cite – qu'elle est persuadée que le monde magique existe. »

On y réfléchit tous et Blaise finit par dire qu'il était d'accord avec Draco. Pansy, Hermione et Théo aussi. Ron me regarde, ne sachant pas non plus quoi dire. Quant à Seamus.. Il ne suit pas la conversation. Il s'est endormi. Je prends une grande inspiration.

« -Très bien. Je suis du même avis que vous.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, essayons chacun de notre côté d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle sait vraiment. Deux personnes parlerons à Gabriel, et trois autres à Mélinda. Les trois restant.. Seront là pour les enlever de tous soupçons. »

Chacun acquiesça. Un peu plus tard, nous partîmes tous nous coucher. Théodore portant Seamus jusqu'à leur chambre. Seulement, Draco me retint par le bras, me faisant signe de me taire. Nous chuchotons.

« -Un problème Malfoy ?

-Oh oui. Et un gros.

-Et je suppose que si c'est à moi que tu en parles c'est que je peux t'être utile.. ?

-Disons ça comme ça.

-Bon alors, on va pas y passer trois heures non plus.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'était quoi ce sourire tout à l'heure ? »

Je le regarde, n'ayant pas compris. Hein ? Quel sourire ? Je réfléchis, repassant en boucle toute ma journée. Ah. Oh je vois. Ce sourire-là. Celui que j'ai fait après avoir sorti ce que je pensais de lui. Ah. Je suis mal barré.

« -Potter, il me semble t'avoir posé une question.

-Bon écoute Malfoy, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles alors lâche moi.

-Non je ne te lâcherais pas ! Si tu ne savais vraiment pas de quoi il s'agit, tu ne parlerais pas à toute vitesse et tu ne te serais pas énervé aussi facilement.

-Je.. Sérieusement, il est tard, je suis fatigué.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Ça ira pour ce soir, mais je te préviens, j'en resterais pas là, je veux ma réponse. »

Et il partit enfin, me laissant seul. Je m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche et soupire de soulagement, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me laisse glisser au sol, et plus tard, je sens le sommeil monter de plus en plus.

**POV Blaise**

Salazard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Draco ? Ah enfin, l'entend monter. Il claque la porte en entrant dans la pièce et se jette sur son lit, poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Je fais un sourire, amusé. J'éteins la lumière et je l'entend grogner un peu plus. évidemment, il est toujours habillé et ne voit plus rien. Mais bon, il avait qu'à être plus rapide aussi. Alalaa, viendrait-il seulement de se rendre compte que Potter avait tendance à trop le regarder ? Bon d'accord, en fait je suis le seul du groupe à l'avoir vu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un bon observateur ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais personnellement, je pense que cela va être une histoire amusante à suivre ! Il n'y a pas que la leur à mon avis.. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Demain, je ferais des paris avec Théo. Je les gagne toujours. C'est ça qui est bien.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, je me glissa dans la chambre de Théo, pendant que Finnigan prenait sa douche. Mon ami était déjà réveillé et semblait de mauvaise humeur. C'est bon pour moi ça ! Ça veut dire qu'il acceptera plus facilement les paris.

« -Théodore Nott, mon chéri !

-...Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?

-Mais rien, que vas-tu encore t'imaginer ? demandais-je, prenant un air faussement offusqué.

-Ok.. Je reformule ma question. Tu veux faire un pari c'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça, soupira-t-il. Je reconnais ton sourire spécial paris. Alors, je t'écoute.

-Je te parie 10 gallions que Dray et Potter vont finir ensemble.

-HEIN ? C'est quoi ce pari ? Alors là, je suis sûr de gagner !

-On verra.. Je te parie 5 autres gallions sur le fait que pour notre mini enquête, Draco se mettra avec Potter.

-Pari tenu. Tu vas perdre Blaise, pour une fois. »

J'explose de rire. C'est ça qui est bien avec Théo. Il est tellement dans son monde qu'il n'observe pas les faits et gestes des autres lui. Enfin, bien pour moi, mes paris, et mon argent ! Finnigan entre dans la chambre en serviette. Il rougit, s'excuse, prend des habits et s'en va. Théo a tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais hier soir..

« -Théo chéri ?

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il.

-J'ai un autre pari à te faire. »

Il hausse un sourcil et me fait un signe de la main, comme pour me dire de continuer. Je m'approche alors tout près de son oreille.

« -Je te parie 15 gallions que tu finiras avec Seamus, chuchotais-je, insistant bien sur le prénom. »

Il se recule comme si je l'avais brûlé. J'explose donc de rire et me relève afin de sortir de la pièce. Je descends en bas et vois que tout le monde est là. Sauf celui que j'ai laissé en haut. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à venir. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et l'invite à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il lève les yeux au ciel et je peux voir qu'il échange ensuite un regard avec Finnigan. Ils rougissent, et moi j'ai un sourire en coin. Draco se lève et prend la parole.

« -Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux prendre la parole. Théo, Seamus et Blaise vous vous occuperez de Mélinda. Potter et moi nous occuperons de Gabriel. Granger, je compte sur toi pour lire tous les livres que cette Rowling a écrit, afin de savoir ce qu'elle y a dit.

-Ah oui, à ce propos.. Je m'étais déjà renseignée sur ce sujet, et hier j'ai oublié de vous expliquer. Dans les livres de Joane, la réalité n'est pas la même. Par exemple, vous quatre, dit-elle en désignant les Serpentard, vous avez été des mangemorts. Et puis, plusieurs personnes sont déclarées mortes alors que ce n'est pas le cas, et d'autres ne le sont pas alors qu'en réalité si. Oh et par rapport aux couples, comme l'a dit Mélinda, Harry est censé être marié avec Ginny. Et toi Draco avec Astoria Greengrass.

-Astoria, la sœur de Daphnée ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je n'ai dû lui parler qu'une ou deux fois.. »

Potter change brutalement de sujet, prétextant que si l'on ne se dépêchait pas, on allait être en retard en cours. On finit tous de se préparer et on sortit. Théo me donna discrètement les 5 gallions qu'il me devait et grogna.

« -Tu fais chier Blaise. »

Je referme la porte à clé derrière moi, un sourire vainqueur ornant mes lèvres. Je regarde le ciel. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de nuages et le soleil brille. Je sens que la journée va être longue.. Longue, mais amusante.

E. Bisounours : Voilà ! Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté à temps, j'avais pas mal de travail.. J'essayerais d'être là à temps la prochaine fois ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez des remarques à faire.

Blaise : Dis Bisou-chou..

E. Bisounours : Oui Blaisounet ?

Blaise : Je vais vraiment gagner mes paris hein ?

E. Bisounours : Tu crois vraiment que Théo et Seamus vont finir ensemble ? Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas une feinte ? Peut-être que c'est toi qui va finir avec Théo..

Blaise : *gloups* Que.. Quoi ?

E. Bisounours : BAHAHAHA Je ne dirais rien d'autre. J'aime bien te voir cogiter, c'est marrant. Quoi qu'il en soit chers lecteurs, je vous dit à la prochaine ! D


	4. Chapitre intermédiaire

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowling sauf Mélinda et Gabriel !

_**ATTENTION !**__** Note : **_Bonjour ! Ce chapitre n'est pas le chapitre trois. Enfin je le considère comme un chapitre intermédiaire, car il est vraiment très court. En raison de problèmes de connexion internet, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite, déjà que j'ai du arrêter ce chapitre là et squatter l'ordi d'une amie.. Je vous fait de gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**CHAPITRE INTERMEDIAIRE.**

**POV Harry**

En chemin, je jette quelques coups d'oeil à Draco, qui lui fait semblant de ne rien voir. Ou alors il ne le remarque vraiment pas.. Il parle avec Blaise. Draco est beau quand il rit. Enfin, il l'est toujours, mais là encore plus. Je me cogne contre Théodore qui se retourne pour me fusiller du regard. J'étais tellement concentré dans mon admiration que je n'avais même pas vu que Mélinda et Gabriel étaient devant nous. Elle nous salua joyeusement et Gabriel nous fit un signe de la main en souriant. Arrivés en classe, Draco et moi nous asseyons à côté du muet. Il nous regarde étonné, mais fini par nous sourire. Mélinda et nos amis sont un peu plus loin.

« -Alors Peterson, content d'être seul avec moi ? »

Je sursaute. Je regarde Draco et fronce les sourcils. Il explose littéralement de rire. Non mais il se fou de moi là ! Il se calme parce que la prof arrive.

« -C'est beau de rêver Mallory. Et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a Gabriel. »

J'insiste sur le prénom pour lui rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici. Il soupire légèrement et détourne la tête. Je me demande ce que cela fait quand il soupire de plaisir.. Gabriel tire sur ma manche, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées pas très catholiques.. Je le regarde et il me montre son carnet.

« -_Vous êtes ennemis ?_

-Non..Enfin.. Disons que l'on ne s'entend pas toujours bien mais.. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ennemis. murmurais-je.

-_Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?_

-Quoi ? »

Je m'étouffe et Draco me fait signe d'être moins bruyant. Il ne peut pas entendre ni lire notre conversation. Et puis, il est trop concentré sur ce que dit la prof de chimie. Ca ne m'étonne pas dailleurs.. Je reprend.

« -Non, jamais !

-_Alors vous le voulez._

-Je.. Lui certainement pas.

-_Mais toi si. Ca se voit._

-Ouais.. soupirais-je. »

Il me fait un sourire satisfait et se se reconcentre sur le cours. Je regarde Draco du coin de l'oeil. Il a arrêté le gel cette année. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombent sur le visage. Je me répète sûrement, mais il est magnifique. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Gabriel.. Ca se voit tant que ça ? J'apperçois Mélinda m'observer, alors je me retourne. Je vois ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice et elle me sourit. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.. Cela se voit définitivement trop !

C'est la fin du cours. Deux heure plus tard, nous allons manger à la cafétéria du lycée. Si vous voyez la tête que tire les Serpentard face au diner. Ils s'échangent des regards et affichent des grimace l'air de dire « C'était meilleur à Poudlard ». Je rigole légèrement et ils me jettent un regard noir. Draco surtoût. Je rougis. Mélinda et Gabriel viennent de se joindre à nous. Ils l'air joyeux, un peu trop peu être. Leur sourire s'élargit et là ça y est, j'ai peur.

« -Comme vous êtes fan d'Harry Potter – et qu'on en trouve pas beaucoup ici – ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ce week-end ? On a l'habitude avec Gabe de parler d'HP, des personnages et des couples, de regarder deux ou trois des films, de lire des fanficton parfois aussi.. commença-t-elle.

-Des quoi ? demanda Hermione. »

Les deux moldus nous regardent comme si on venait de leur avouer qu'on était des sorciers. Ils guettent un signe chez l'un de nous, mais aucun ne réagit. On les regarde en attente d'une réponse. La brune se lève alors d'un bond.

« -Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une fanfiction ? Vous n'en avez jamais lu ? »

Nous hochons la tête et elle soupire.

« -Dans ce cas, tout est à revoir chez vous. C'est décidé, vous venez passer le week-end à la maison ! Bien, je ne vais pas en cours cet après-midi, je dois accompagner Gabriel chez le médecin. Soyez devant chez moi à 14H. Ah, mais vous n'avez pas mon adresse.. Je vous l'enverrais par sms ! déclara-t-elle, elle poursuivit. Vous avez bien des portables non ? »

Un silence vient se caler dans la conversation. Heureusement, Hermione lui sourit et lui donne son numéro. Je n'ai jamais eu de portable. Mais en même temps, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mélinda et Gabriel partent donc en nous laissant perplexes. Pansy fronce les sourcils.

« -Elle a dit fan-quoi déjà ? »

_**Note :**_ Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Mais bon, j'éspèr que cela vous a quand même plu ! A je-ne-sais-pas-quand pour la suite ! E. Bisounours.


	5. Chapter three

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à notre magnifique J.K Rowling sauf Mélinda et Gabriel, comme vous le savez..

_**Note :**_ Bonjour ! Me voilà (enfin) de retour pour le troisième chapitre ! Désolée du retard, vraiment..En plus le chapitre est assez court je trouve. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour ecrire.. Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 3.**

**POV Gabriel**

« -Alors comme ça Henry craque pour Devon ? Oh ils sont trop chou ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'il se mettent ensemble !Il faut qu'on les aide. Tu es d'accord hein ? Oui, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut qu'on les aide. »

Je soupirai. Mélinda ne changera jamais.. Elle me regarde l'air déterminé plus que jamais. Mon dieu elle ferait presque peur.. Mais bon, après tout ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal si on les pousse un peu. Je sortis mon carnet.

_« Il est l'heure. Il faut peut-être que tu envoies un message à Helen._

-Ah, oui tu as raison ! Je le fait de suite ! »

Il faut même tout lui rappeler.. Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime ma Mia. Folle et tête en l'air. Et puis entre nous, si je la supporte, ça doit bien être parce que je suis aussi atteint qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos invités arrivèrent. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Mélinda lança le premier film, L'école des sorciers. Et comme à son habitude, elle fit des commentaires pour tout le monde.

« -Je trouve ça super nul. Pas le film hein, soyons d'accord ! Non, c'est juste que.. Ils auraient pu mettre la première rencontre de Draco et Harry !

-La première rencontre de.. Pourquoi cela te semble si important ? demanda Helen.

-Oh et bien.. Disons que je suis légèrement yaoiste.. »

Ils regardèrent tous Mélinda, comme si elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Seuls Devon et Henry se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Mélinda non plus ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais étrangement elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle leur expliqua donc ce que le mot yaoi voulait dire. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Blaine. Moi, je les trouvait étranges ces huit nouveaux. Très étranges..

« -Ca a l'air de t'intéresser Blaine.. dit Mélinda.

-Disons que l'idée du couple Draco/Harry me plait.. Beaucoup. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Tommy, et celui-ci tourna la tête, l'air énervé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« -C'est vrai.. reprit-il. Je suis persuadé qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. Tout comme Théodore irait avec Seamus. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Je vis Tommy serrer les dents, Henry et Sam rougir, et Devon faire un sourire en coin. Soudain quelque chose me frappa. Non ce n'était tout de même pas possible ? Henry Peterson, Helen Groove, Ryan Watson, Sam Forest, Devon Mallory, Prudence Polis, Blaine Zafar, Tommy Neureng.. Autrement dit, H.P, H.G, R.W, S.F, D.M, P.P, B.Z & T.N. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait pourtant que je vérifie.. Je pris mon bloc note.

«Moi je pense que Théodore serait mieux avec Blaise Zabini. Tu ne trouves pas, Blaine Z. ? »

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Helen et Devon se jeter des regards inquiets. J'en étais sûr. Enfin pas vraiment, mais j'ai voulu y croire.

«Quand à D.M et H.P par contre, je suis à 100% pour. Je parle de Draco et Harry soyons d'accord. Pas de Devon.M et Henry P. »

Plus personne ne disait rien. L'atmosphère était devenue légèrement tendue. Mélinda fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle comprit, je pus voir une étincelle passer dans ses yeux.

« -Sérieusement ? Gabriel, c'est vrai ? Tu en est sûr ?

-Cela parait évident.. Même si ils ne connaissent pas le mot yaoi, tout le monde sait ce qu'est une fiction. Et puis, tu as bien vu, pour les initiales.

-Mais.. Sérieusement ? »

Elle avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Helen. Ou plutôt Hermione.. Elle était plus sérieuse que jamais.

« -Quel est ton nom ? Ne me mens pas. S'il te plait.

-Helen.. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et déclara d'une toute petite voix.

« -Hermione Granger. »

Mélinda soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux un court instant. Les cris de colère ne mettèrent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver.

« -Hermione ! Mais tu es folle !

-Granger, je te jure que je vais te tuer !

-Pourquoi tu leur a dit Mione ? »

La-dite-Mione se leva brusquement et cria pour tous les calmer.

« -De toute façon ils avaient deviné ! Ils ne sont pas stupides ! »

Mélinda se leva à son tour. Elle fit le tour du cercle que nous avions formé, et se jeta sur Devon. Enfin Draco. Je vais mettre du temps à m'y habituer.. Elle cria de joie.

« -DRAAAAAAY ! Je suis trop trop contente de te rencontrer ! Non franchement, t'es vraiment un mec classe ! »

Il me regarda apeuré, et je me sentis obligé de lui venir en aide. Et la seule façon de détourner Mélinda d'une chose qui la passionne, c'est de lui montrer quelque chose qui fait mal. Je sais, c'est barbare, mais bon, au final vous verrez que ce n'est pas si cruel que ça. Pendant que Mia continuait à parler, je lançais Le prince de sang-mêlé, et alla directement à la scène du sectum sempra. Je monta le son. Mon amie s'arrêta brusquement et tourna lentement la tête vers la télévision. Elle prit la télécommande et coupa tout. Calmée, elle se rassit à sa place et regarda Harry.

« -C'est vraiment arrivé.. ?

-Oui. »

Il baissa la tête, comme si il avait honte. Et sachant qu'il aimait à présent Draco, je compris à quel point il regrettait.

**POV Harry**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rappelle ce souvenir précisément ? Il tapota mon épaule et me tendis son bloc note.

« Désolé. C'était la seule façon pour que Mélinda cesse de faire la gamine. »

Je lui fit un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Draco avait lu par-dessus mon épaule. Mais je sursautai lorsque j'entendis sa voix près de mon oreille. Bien trop près, si vous voulez mon avis.

« -De toute façon c'est passé. C'est bon, on n'en parle plus. »

Je tourna les yeux vers lui. Mon regard se perdu dans le sien. Il continua malgré tout de parler.

« -Bien, je suppose que pour ce soir on peut enlever nos colliers.. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je retrouvai le blond de ses cheveux que j'aimais tant. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.. Une voix me ramena sur terre. Sa voix.

« -Potter.. Potter. Eh Potter ! »

Je sursautai. Il passa les mains autour de mon cou et me retira le bijou.

« -Potter, réveilles toi un peu. Je sais que je suis beau, mais quand même.. »

Je rougis et détourna aussitôt le regard. Comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver là où ça faisait mal ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à moi. Vraiment à moi.

« -Bien, reprit Hermione. Je suppose que l'on vous doit quelques explications.. »


	6. Chapter four

_**Disclaimer :**_ Merci à JK Rowling, sans qui cette fiction ne pourrait pas exister.

_**Note :**_ Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, mais là ça va être les vacances alors j'aurais plus de temps. Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 4.**

**POV Draco**

« -Bien, je suppose que l'on vous doit quelques explications. »

Et Granger expliqua pourquoi on était là, ainsi que ce qu'il se passait dans les livres n'était pas toujours la réalité. Mélinda et Gabriel été plus concentrés que jamais, ça faisait peur à voir dailleurs. Potter, à côté de moi, semble toujours aussi vide qu'une statue. Je ne le comprends définitivement pas. Est-ce la scène du sectum sempra qui l'a refroidit à ce point ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était passé. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui.

« -Eh Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Ne fais pas cette tête alors que Mélinda et Gabriel, fans de nous, viennent d'apprendre notre réelle identité. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi ? Et puis, depuis quand Potter m'intéresse ? La scène du sourire me revient en tête, et je décide de le faire réagir.

« -Bon Potter, je suis donc si insignifiant pour toi que tu ne daignes même pas m'accorder un regard ? »

Gagné. Il relève la tête vers moi et rougis légèrement.

« -Mais non mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Malfoy ?

-Oh rien du tout... Je ne fais que constater à quel point tu me détestes.

-Je ne te déteste pas ! »

Il a presque crié. Tout le monde se fige dans leurs conversations et se tournent vers nous. Potter écarquille les yeux avant de partir je ne sais où en courant. Je fais un sourire en coin, pendant que Granger se lève, visiblement énervée.

« -Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Draco Malfoy ! »

Et elle se lance à la poursuite du Survivant, rapidement suivie par Mélinda. Théodore en profite pour partir aussi, Finnigan le suivant, prétextant qu'il doit lui parler. Mouais, moi je dis qu'ils cachent quelque chose ces deux-là. Pansy et Ron reprennent leur conversation là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, c'est-à-dire sur les échecs. Blaise fait mine d'être désespéré, et s'approche de moi.

« -Draco Draco Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté à Harry ?

-Mais rien ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ?

-Je t'ai connu plus perspicace que ça. Bref, je vais aller soutenir mon petit brun.

-Eh ! Depuis quand il est à toi ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil en me lançant un « jaloux », puis part dans la même direction que Potter auparavant. Comment ça jaloux ? Je marmonne tout seul, sans voir Gabriel, et son magnifique bloc-notes, arriver.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux de Potter ?

- Hermione a raison. Tu es vraiment bête.

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi toi !

-Pour répondre à ta question, même si elle ne m'était pas adressée, demande toi la même chose en remplaçant Harry par Blaise, et réfléchis la prochaine fois avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser.

-Blesser Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu es vraiment mais alors vraiment stupide en fait. Pas Blaise. Harry. »

Et il me laissa seul, prenant le même chemin que mon meilleur ami un peu plus tôt. Jaloux de Blaise ? Blesser Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être à la place de Blaise ? C'est vrai quoi, comme si j'avais envie que Potter m'appartienne.. Et puis dailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi je l'ai blessé. Seules les personnes qui comptent peuvent nous blesser, et je ne compte pas pour Potter, si ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Gabriel et Blaise racontent vraiment n'importe quoi.

**POV Mélinda**

Alala, qu'est-ce que Dray peut être débile des fois. Je l'adore, mais bon, il est quand même particulier. Harry s'est réfugié dans un coin du jardin, Hermione à ses côtés. Je m'installe en face de lui, et Blaise arrive, suivi de peu par Gabriel. Blaise soupire.

« -Mon meilleur ami est le pire des idiots que je connaisse.

-Je confirme, nota Gabriel.

-Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, en plus de ça il est aveugle ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Allez Ry chéri, ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûre que tout va finir pas s'arranger. »

Il me lance un regard noir. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« -Ah ça oui, pour toi c'est sûr que c'est simple ! On n'est pas dans une de tes fictions bizarres où tout fini toujours bien, revient un peu sur terre Mélinda, les trucs comme ça, ça n'existe pas ! Et laissez-moi tranquille, j'aimerais être seul ! »

Et il partit on ne sait où. D'accord.. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas. Je regarde Gabriel, un sourire en coin et me lève, parlant toute seule.

« -Les trucs comme ça, ça n'existe pas hein ? C'est ce que tout le monde disait à propos de la magie. Alors, très cher Harry Potter, on parie que vous ne finirez pas ensemble ? Tu vas perdre. »

Et plus déterminée que jamais à mettre ces deux idiots ensemble, je me dirige vers le salon, là où le blondinet à dût se retrouver tout seul.

**POV Théodore**

Pourquoi faut-il que Finnigan me suive toujours ? Je voudrais simplement qu'il arrête ça.

« -Bon Finnigan, tu comptes me suivre toute ta vie ou quoi ?

-Oui.

-Pardon ? »

Je m'arrête et me retourne, légèrement surpris de sa réponse.

« -Oui. Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins seul, oui.

-Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a Blaise, Draco et Pansy.

-Arrête, tu es le mec le plus seul que je connaisse. Depuis le début du séjour, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois avoir une vraie conversation avec l'un d'eux. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire non plus. Et avant le séjour, c'était la même chose. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu seul en train de pleurer. Alors oui, je comptes bien te suivre, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je vais bien ou pas, ou si j'ai besoin de toi ou non. Ecoute moi bien Finnigan, la seule personne qui est importante à mes yeux, c'est Blaise. C'est le seul qui a le droit de me dire si ce que je fais est mal. C'est le seul qui a le droit de m'approcher à moins d'un mètre sans que j'ai envie de le tuer. Je ne te ferais pas la liste, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Blaise sera toujours le seul, et je ne te permettrais pas d'avoir sa place. »

Je le laisse en plan, continuant mon chemin. Je l'entends me crier un « tu mens ! », et je me retourne une dernière fois pour lui lancer un regard noir. Une fois seul, je m'assois cotre un mur. Oui, je mens, Blaise n'est pas si important que ça. Oui, je mens, je me sens terriblement seul. Encore une fois, oui je mens, et toi tu as raison. Alors ne pleures pas, enlève ces larmes que j'ai vu au coin de tes yeux, parce que sinon, j'en aurais aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je murmure ton nom. Et si Blaise avait raison sur son pari ? Je veux dire.. Tu es le premier a autant insister, à t'intéresser à moi. Je ferme les yeux, puis sens une présence devant moi.

« -Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, que tu mentais. »

Je relève la tête. Tu es là devant moi, un sourire maladroit collé au visage, et tu me tends la main. Je la prends et me lève, te prenant un instant dans mes bras. Tu ne dis rien, jusqu'à ce que je me décolle de toi.

« -Allez viens, on rentre. Il va pleuvoir. »

Ma main toujours dans la tienne, je me souviens. C'était il y a environ trois ans. La guerre n'avait pas encore commencé. A ce moment-là, tu étais déjà là pour moi. Je venais de me faire frapper par mon père, et j'étais seul . Tu t'étais assis à côté de moi, simplement. Tu n'avais rien dit, mais le simple fait de savoir que tu étais là m'avait rassuré. Et toutes ces années auparavant. Je me souviens avoir croisé ton regard plusieurs fois, et t'avoir vu me sourire. Et il y a eu ce fameux jour. Tu es sorti avec Dean Thomas, puis quelques temps après, je t'ai aperçu seul, l'air vide. Je n'ai pas voulu t'approcher, j'étais apeuré, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Mais depuis ce jour, tu ne m'as plus regardé. Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore a annoncé que l'on était dans le même groupe. Je ne pense pas que je te le dirais clairement un jour, mais merci Seamus. Merci de toujours avoir fait en sorte que je ne me sente pas seul. En fait, le seul qui compte, ça a toujours été toi.

* * *

><p>E. Bisounours : Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Théo et Seam sont adorables non ?<p>

Théodore : N'importe quoi, je me sens terriblement niais à cause de toi.

E. Bisounours : Mais non, ne dis pas ça, vous êtes vraiment choux. Par contre, j'en connais un qui va être content. Prévois des gallions, pour Blaise.

Théodore : Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas ensemble là !

E. Bisounours : Mais oui mais oui, fais genre. Alors chers lecteurs, est-ce que ça vous a plu ?


	7. Note

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous. Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre, ce n'en est pas un. Voilà, je voudrais vous expliquer la cause de mon retard. En fait mon grand père est décedé récemment, et j'étais assez proche de lui. L'envie d'écrire n'est pas vraiment d'actualité en ce moment, et j'espère que vous comprenez. Excusez moi encore. E. Bisounours.


End file.
